Assertiveshy
by Mister Unsmiley
Summary: Who says shy girls can't be forward? Pinkie Pie's dry streak takes a turn for the worse; being the good friend she is, Fluttershy does the best she can to make her friend feel beautiful.


Pink.

Fluttershy nodded in time with each of Pinkie's comments, keeping up the appearance of paying attention while her mind drifted. The bubbly socialite danced across the room as she asked her reclusive friend's opinion on her various outfits.

"Ooh, what about this one, Fluttershy?"

Her mind refocused as she took in Pinkie's outfit. Tight-fitting black jeans, an even tighter pink t-shirt, and a dark blue denim jacket completed her friend's ensemble. Pinkie Pie was undeniably a very _girlish_ young woman, with an undeniably voluptuous figure. To say it flattered her figure would be a powerful understatement.

And yet…

"I dunno Pinkie, I'm not sure it really fits you." _Way to play devil's advocate, Fluttershy._ "It looks more like something Rarity would wear."

Pinkie Pie cocked her head to the side in confusion. "How do you figure?"

Fluttershy hesitated for a brief moment. "Well, don't you think it's a bit too…sexy?"

She could have sworn she saw Pinkie's hair deflate a little.

"But…I'm sexy!" She absently pushed her now limp hair out of her face. "Right?"

_Wrong thing to say, Fluttershy. Salvage it! _"I-I didn't mean you weren't _sexy_, Pinkie Pie, I just thought you might be sending the wrong message is all."

A snort. "And Rarity wouldn't?"

Fluttershy spared her a retort, instead smiling kindly at her upset friend. "Well, last I checked, you've been celibate for a couple of months now." She noted how Pinkie's shoulders drooped. "And unlike you, Rarity has a rather healthy sex life."

Pinkie Pie's eyes widened. "How would you know that, 'Shy?"

Fluttershy suppressed the urge to grin. _Who do you think's been putting that smile on her face for the past couple months?_ "We talk."

Pinkie Pie nodded slowly, accepting Fluttershy's answer and appraising her with a mildly skeptical glance. "Okey dokey lokey, so this outfit isn't working for me?"

A shake of her head.

"And the last five didn't either?

_They did._ Another shake.

Fluttershy felt a pang of excitement stir in her stomach. "You should probably change into something else." _Again_. "Don't you think?"

Pinkie's hair returned to its usual fluff, and she playfully blew a few strands out of her face. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She moved her hands to her waist, thumbing her fingers around her jeans, and pouted at how they dug into her skin. "Hey, these pants are pretty tight, can you help me out?"

The long-haired beauty strode over too her friend all-too readily, a tiny smirk on her face as she approached her from behind. _Oh Celestia, _yes. "Of course, just tell me if you get uncomfortable." _For everything pure and good, keep quiet!_

Normally, Fluttershy would never encourage this kind of…interaction with her friends, but today had been fairly grating on her nerves to say the least; a visit from Big Macintosh and Winona about the latter's health—with the former only wearing a wife beater and worn jeans—had left her rather flustered. Add to that that Rarity had decided to invite _Cheerilee_ of all people to join them in their trip to the spa, and Fluttershy's nerves were frayed at best.

That being so, she could only help Pinkie Pie out of her clothes so many times before she snapped.

Excitement rushed through Fluttershy's veins, her arousal making its presence known once again. She lowered herself to her knees, for "a better grip." "Are you ready, Pinkie Pie?"

The curly haired beauty nodded her head cutely. "Mmhmm!"

Fluttershy dug her fingers into the loops of her friend's jeans, her face hovering inches away from Pinkie's ass as she tugged down on the stubborn clothing.

_I knew Pinkie's…hot and all, but I wasn't expecting her butt to actually be this warm. It's like a radiator._

Fluttershy's gaze turned sultry as she beheld her friend's ample bottom. She noticed a little too late that she was breathing hard enough that Pinkie would be able to feel her breath on her skin.

"You know, Fluttershy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to take advantage of me."

_There's a fine line between subtle flirting and outright seduction, and I've clearly crossed it._ Fluttershy grinned as she threw caution to the wind and hugged Pinkie's lower half to herself. "Let's say I was, Pinkie. What would you say then?" She idly traced the trio of balloons on her side as Pinkie seemed to lean into her.

"Well…" Fluttershy looked up as Pinkie Pie slinked away, her normally poofy hair turning itself into sophisticated curls not unlike Rarity's own. "I would tell you that you need to try harder, because _this _Pinkie isn't easy as Pie!" She leant against her dresser, one leg crossed over the other as she rifled through her drawer.

With a soft grin, Fluttershy rolled her eyes. _Corny but cute. _"Okay then, Pinkie, how should I go about seducing you?" She tugged on her sweater, revealing her more than ample breasts, unhindered by a bra.

Pinkie cocked her head to the side. _No bra? Looks like 'Shy was planning on ending my dry streak herself. Only one thing to do, then._

Pinkie sashayed over to her friend, holding in her hand a sizable pink strap-on with balloons painted on. "For one, you can sit on my bed and keep looking cute." She let out a growl, eyes raking over Fluttershy's half-naked form as the long-legged girl obliged.

Fluttershy heartbeat raced as she nervously glanced at the phallus clenched in her partner's hand. _I had no idea Pinkie could make herself seem so…attractive._ Warmth spread through her body as she looked upon the approaching temptress who intended to have her way with her.

Pinkie straddled Fluttershy's waist, one hand caressing her friend's chest while the other secured the strap-on around her own waist. Lust seeping into her voice, she purred, "Here comes Dicky!"

_What._

Fluttershy blinked as the arousal in her stomach started to die. "What?" It only made sense, seeing as how the girl hadn't indulged herself physically in close to a year—and apparently not due to a lack of trying, either.

Pinkie Pie frowned as she scratched her head. "No, I mean—just—" She growled as she pounded her head in frustration. She could practically feel the embarrassment Fluttershy felt on her behalf rolling off of her in waves.

Her hair started to deflate.

Fluttershy sighed as she got up to address her friend. _I hope the others are having a better night so far._

* * *

"Rainbow Dash, _please_! I appreciate your enthusiasm, but that's six already!" Rarity moaned as her rainbow-haired friend assaulted her from behind.

"And? Applejack gave Twilight four already, I have to keep my record secure."

"But it's a _dildo_! You can't even feel anything!"

This gave Rainbow Dash pause. "You know, you're right!"

Rarity sighed in relief. "Good, because I was starting to get _really _sore, and—"

Rainbow Dash yelled over to her other two friends who were likewise engaged. "Hey, Twilight! Magic me up a penis!"

Twilight lifted her head from between Applejack's thighs, flicked her wrists in Rainbow's direction as a spark of magic left from her hands, and turned back to burying her face into her friend's legs. "Done."

Rainbow Dash grinned at the lengthy appendage now attached to her crotch, already fully erect. "Awesome!" She teased it against Rarity's entrance, gasping as she felt the wet heat of her friend's womanhood. "Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy this." She grinned as she spread Rarity's lips and slowly forced the sensitive organ in.

Rarity groaned as she felt herself filled up for the umpteenth time that night. "Ugh, _fine_. Just try not to be too rough this time?"

Rainbow snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that." She pulled Rarity's legs over her shoulders as she leaned close to bite her on the neck, hips pumping wildly.

Complaining was the last thing on Rarity's mind as Dash wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She curled her toes as her enthusiastic friend buried herself to the hilt, jostling her as she pulled out her sizable length, only to force herself back in in a matter of seconds.

"OH!" Rarity tightened her grip around Rainbow's waist. _What she lacks in tact, she more than makes up for in enthusiasm!_

Still deeply entrenched in her partner, Rainbow Dash lifted Rarity off of the table and pushed her back against the wall, kissing her while she drilled into her purple-haired companion. Rarity moaned into her mouth, matching Rainbow stroke for stroke with a thrust of her own from her powerful hips. Instinctively arching her back, Rarity clenched at the sudden absence of Rainbow's member, prompting an infuriated complaint.

"Rainbow, don't you _dare_ stop—" She barely had time to react when Rainbow slipped into her ass, prompting a girlish squeal as she practically melted into her lover. Rainbow Dash gasped as she felt the hot, wet heat surrounding her as she dug her fingernails into her partner's hips.

Dash grinned she once again filled Rarity to the hilt, feeling her arousal dripping down her legs as each of her thrusts were met enthusiastically from the flagging young woman.

_Here comes number seven_, thought the sweating beauty as Rainbow Dash pumped steadily into her, seemingly without any fatigue of her own. At the frantic pace she was adopting now, though, Rarity could tell that it wouldn't be very long before her insatiable friend had her first orgasm of the night.

"Heads up, Rares. Just letting you know, I jizz like a bottle-rocket." Dash snaked her head around to put her mouth to Rarity's, stifling her own moans with a savage kiss. She broke it momentarily, exclaiming to herself "Ha! See what I did there? 'Bottle-rocket?' It being a penis and all—" She snorted at her own innuendo.

Rarity rolled her eyes as she brought Rainbow Dash's head back around for another kiss. _And to think I'm letting this _idiot _ride me raw. _"Rainbow Dash, dear, you're an excellent lover and all, believe me. But if you stop _one more time_, I swear to Celestia that I'll sew sequins into your vagina."

"Swearing's bad, you guys." Twilight spoke up as Applejack went down on her. Again.

"Eat a dick, Vivian Ward."

"You read _Pretty Woman_?" Twilight exclaimed, deciding to jump into a completely irrelevant topic. Rainbow Dash growled as she grabbed her previously forgotten dildo and hurled it at Twilight's head.

"I said, eat a _dick!_" Applejack chuckled good-humoredly as Twilight struggled to get the viscous item out of her hair.

Rarity gritted her teeth once again, angered at being ignored. "I'm trying to—" She was interrupted as plowed into her savagely, causing her voice to crack and legs to weaken.

"H-here it comes!" Rainbow Dash increased her pace again, slamming into her howling friend as Rarity's eyes opened impossibly wide. She felt the familiar clenching of her walls as she approached yet another orgasm.

"Oh _Rainbow Dash!_" She yelled as she finally peaked, riding out on the now veryfamiliar waves of pleasure. "Harder, please! Finish inside me!"

Excitement rushed through her body as Rarity called out her name. Dash grunted as she felt her pseudo-member clenched like a vice-grip, her eyes rolling back as she finally experienced her first orgasm of the night. "Oh, uh, oh _Rainbow Dash!"_

Rarity's eyes widened at what she heard. _You _cannot _be serious._ "What the he—" The strength of Rainbow Dash's pent-up orgasm propelled her forward, striking her head against the wall.

"OW! That _hurt_, you self-centered harlot!" She rubbed her head as she lay on the floor, looking around for her lost pants. "And I can't _believe_ you would call out your own name when you finish!"

Rainbow Dash grinned sheepishly as she looked down at her fuming companion. "Sorry about that, heh. I _may_ have accidentally forgotten your name at the last moment, so I just said mine." She looked down as she found Twilight's conjured penis finally fading away. "Could you honestly blame me, though? Seven orgasms in thirty minutes? Hell, _I'd_ fuck me!"

_You were amazing, but that's not the point!_ Rarity inwardly fumed. "And where did you put my underwear? I need to put it on so we can get going, we're already dreadfully late for our reservation!"

Rainbow Dash looked at the clothing hanging out of her pockets. "Oh, that? That's collateral."

Rarity cocked her eyebrow. "Collateral? For what?"

Dash winked at her. "For six more orgasms, duh."

Rarity felt faint.

* * *

"And they just treat me like a kid!" Pinkie wailed, as Fluttershy held her head in her lap. "I mean, just because I joke around a lot and have fun and sing and dance all the time doesn't mean I'm not grown up! I'm a woman too, I have _needs!_"

Fluttershy felt her heart grow a little heavier as she beheld the sobbing girl in front of her. "There there, Pinkie, I know how you feel. People tend to think I don't want romance either, on account of how shy I am."

Pinkie Pie sniffed as she listened to your friend. "I guess you're right, but doesn't it hurt your feelings when people don't want to…to be with you? I mean, I'd kill _just_ for someone to make a pass at me, or grab my butt so I can punch them in the face or _something_! I just want to feel…wanted."

Fluttershy nodded in understanding. "I get it, Pinkie. People tend not to take girls like us seriously because they assume we're just 'not the type' to be up for those kinds of things. I haven't had sex in—" _a couple of days_ "—a while, but that doesn't mean that I let it bog me down." She rested her hand on Pinkie's hip, softly, while the other caressed her sullen friend's face. "You know what _I_ think, Pinkie?"

A hesitant response. "What?"

Fluttershy leaned in close to whisper conspiratorially in her ear. "_I _think that you have a lovely body, and that _any_body would give their right arm to be where I am right now, with a half-naked pink-haired beauty in their lap."

Pinkie Pie sat up, running a hand through her hair in bewilderment. "…really?"

Fluttershy nodded. "I mean, just look at you! You have gorgeous hair, wonderful skin, and you keep in shape despite all those treats you eat. Sure, you're not as fit as Rainbow Dash or as soft and seductive as Rarity," She had to make sure to not embarrass herself by drooling, "but you're _you_, and that's what makes you so sexy."

Pinkie Pie's eyes widened, heats reddened as she fidgeted awkwardly. "You really think that, Fluttershy?"

Another nod.

Pinkie's hair slowly returned to its previously sensuous curls, her grin returning as well. "What else do you like about me?" She played with Fluttershy's hair as she slowly lowered herself onto her back, legs finding their way around her friend's waist.

Fluttershy grinned, deciding to indulge her some more. "Well, out of all of us, you've got the most curves, and a _really _nice butt." She firmly grasped her friend on the ass for emphasis.

Pinkie Pie giggled as Fluttershy tugged her jacket and shirt off while simultaneously removing her own skirt. The now nude pink-haired women stared appreciatively at each other, Pinkie's smile impossibly wide as Fluttershy steered their amorous encounter.

"Thank you." Pinkie's comment gave Fluttershy pause, so she elaborated. "It's just…no one ever really takes me seriously, and, I don't know, it's just been so long since someone told me I was pretty." She smiled gratefully to Fluttershy as her excited hands patiently roamed her sides. "And just so you know," she gave a 'come hither' look to her friend and looked around, pretending to search for eavesdroppers, "I think you're one of the most gorgeous girls around, Fluttershy. You've got _amazing _legs and I've always wanted your hair and you're always so natural and elegant and—and…"

Fluttershy blushed uncontrollably at the flood of compliments, but patiently waited for the pregnant silence to be broken.

Pinkie Pie sighed, shifting onto her stomach as she pointed her ass to the air, looking back pleadingly to her friend. "…and I really, really love you, as a friend."

Fluttershy gulped.

"But right now, I need you to fuck me like you hate me."

The long-haired beauty's eyes widened once more, before half-closing in a sultry gaze.

_That, I can do._

She grasped hold of her friend's buttocks, cherishing her firm figure before diving in, tongue first.

* * *

"Honestly, what's taking them so long? We were supposed to be at the restaurant half an hour ago!" Rarity paced, in a somewhat bowlegged manner, as they waited for their two absent friends to arrive.

"Just call 'em, Rarity. They probably just got caught up in Pinkie's antics or somethin'." Applejack drawled as she took another kiss from Twilight. "Well Ah'll be damned, Ah _do_ taste like apples!"

Rarity rolled her eyes as she fished out her phone. "I'm surrounded by idiots. Gorgeous, nymphomaniac idiots." She dialed Pinkie Pie's number, tapping her foot as she waited for her to pick up.

"_Ah, don't stop, just let me answer this for a minute!_" Pinkie's voice screeched over the phone, an octave higher than usual.

Rarity's eyes widened as she realized what she was hearing. _Is Pinkie Pie…busy?_ "Hello? Pinkie Pie, are you there?"

"_Rarity, hey what's up? Listen, can you call back later? I kinda have a tongue in me-FUCK!"_

Rarity held the phone away from her ear as she rubbed it to get the ringing sensation out. "Listen, I just called to tell you that we're _really _late for our reservation at the restaurant, and I was wondering if—"

"_Oh shoot, I'm _so _sorry, Rarity! Fluttershy and I just got really caught up, and—"_

Rarity froze as she processed that last statement. _Well, she's certainly her own woman, but Fluttershy?_

"_Rarity, listen, we'll be over as soon as we can, but, haha, WOW! When you get her going, she's not stopping anytime soon! And this must be really awkward for you to hear and all—"_

Fluttershy's voice piped up in the background. "_You talk on the phone, I make you moan!"_

Rarity facepalmed as she hung up and strutted towards the door.

Rainbow Dash turned to her as she watched her sore-legged friend huff and puff her way to the car. "Well, are they coming?"

Rarity turned on her heels and growled, "_Not. Yet._"


End file.
